Noch ein Leben
by Arca-chan
Summary: eine Vegoku story *depri*


Noch ein Leben ...  
  
Eine Vegoku Song-Fanfic für alle Vegoku-Fans, die es hier gibt. Aber besonders widme ich diese Geschichte meiner   
allerbesten Freundin Whity, da sie gerade totaler Vegoku Fan ist. *sie einmal ganz doll durchknuddel* ich hoffe dir   
gefällt die hier, auch wenn's ein Drama ist *fg*  
Das ist meine erste Song-Fic, die ich geschrieben habe, also seid bitte, bitte nicht so streng mit mir. Falls ihr   
Verbesserungsideen habt, bitte sagt sie mir, oder schreibt mir eher ^^. Ich bitte auch sonst um reichlich Kommentare   
von euch, ob Kritik -.- oder Anderes ^^.  
Anmerkung: In dieser Geschichte kann keiner fliegen. Bulma und Chichi gibt es auch noch (muss man ja mal   
erwähnen. *totaler Bulma und Chichi Hasser ist*), doch sind Chichi und Kakarott (ich mag den Namen einfach mehr   
als Son-Goku) nicht mehr zusammen (jahar freude freude *rumtanz*), Vegeta lebt noch bei Bulma, da leben die sich   
aber auch auseinander. So mehr sag ich euch jetzt nicht, sonst lest ihr das da unten *auf die FF deut* nicht mehr.  
Disclaimer: Das Lied gehört PUR. Alles Figuren gehören Akira Toriyama und nicht mir, ich borg sie mir einfach   
mal. Durch diese Fanfic bekomme ich auch kein Geld oder sonstiges, (könnt ich zwar gut gebrauchen, ziemliche   
Flaute in meiner Geldbörse und so kann ich mir keine Mangas kaufen, *heul* aber lieber nicht, sonst kommt da jeder   
her und schreibt irgendwelche Geschichten, die wirklich nichts sind, das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein oder so   
etwas, aber ihr müsst doch manchmal genau das gleiche denken). So das musste einmal raus, und jetzt geht es mit   
der FF los ...  
  
Noch ein Leben ...  
  
~~*~~  
Ein kalter Schauer jagt mir durch die Haut,  
aus dem Gedächtnis nie gelöscht.  
Warum in jener Nacht, was hast du nur gedacht,  
was hat die Zweifel weggewischt  
~~*~~  
  
Ich habe eine schlimme Vorahnung, schon seit Tagen habe ich immer wieder diese Vorahnung, diesen Alptraum. Er   
will mich einfach nicht loslassen, er verfolgt mich, sucht mich jede Nacht heim und zeigt mir immer wieder diese   
furchtbaren Bilder. Und immer wieder zerspringt mein Herz in tausend Stücke, wenn ich dich sehe. Ich versuche   
meine Augen zu schließen, doch lässt mich der Traum nicht los, ich sehe die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge.   
Warum nur muss ich das immer wieder sehen? Ich hoffe das es nie wahr wird, das du es nie wagst, mir das anzutun.   
Ich spüre wie mein Herz weh tut, wie die Schmerzen mich durchfahren, irgend etwas ist passiert, etwas, was ich nie   
gehofft habe, was ich nie gewünscht habe, das es passiert. Ich weiß, wie du fühlst, was du durchmachen musstet, nur   
weil diese dumme Erdenfrau dich verlassen hat, die du doch so liebtest, aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht war es so   
besser für dich ... und für mich. Ich habe dich durchschaut, gesehen, was in dir vorgeht, was du liebst, und ich bin   
froh darüber. Sogar sehr froh, es gibt mir Wärme, nur wenn ich an dich denke.   
Doch was ist gerade passiert, was lässt mich bangen, das etwas Furchtbares passiert ist? Etwas, das mich sterben   
lassen würde.  
Ich fange an zu rennen, spüre, das gerade ein Teil von mir geht, ein Stück meines Herzen beginnt zu verschwinden   
und die Wärme, die ich immer spürte, wenn ich an dich dachte, verliert sich in einer grenzenlosen Leere.  
Was ist nur passiert?  
  
~~*~~  
Die tiefe Traurigkeit in dir,   
dafür fehlte das Gespür,  
hab ich ganz anders als dein Lächeln   
im Trubel übersehn.  
~~*~~  
  
Für dich brach eine Welt zusammen, denn es verließen dich alle deine Freunde, warum weißt du nicht, niemand hat   
es dir gesagt, doch ich blieb. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie dich verlassen konnten, so einfach sind sie weggegangen,   
ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Selbst dein bester Freund, den du so lange   
kanntest, ist von deiner Seite gewichen, einfach so. Vielleicht denkst du, ich wäre auch gegangen, doch das bin ich   
nicht, und das würde ich niemals tun, nie würde ich dich verlassen, egal was passieren würde.  
Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl das du schon längst gegangen bist ... von dieser Welt entschwunden. Diese   
Vorahnung, die mich anfangen, zu umschließen, werden immer schlimmer, sie lassen mich glauben, das meine   
Befürchtungen wahr sind, doch will ich das nicht, ich will nicht, das du gehst, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Alles   
nur wegen meinem Stolz, wegen dieses dummen Stolzes. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, du darfst nicht einfach so   
gehen, glaubst du denn wirklich, die ganze Welt würde dich hassen? Du wärst zu nichts zu gebrauchen? Die   
Menschheit hat sich nie dafür bedankt, das du ihr Leben gerettet hast, und das sogar mehrmals. Das haben sie nie.   
Und ich ebenfalls nicht, du hast mich verschont, hattest mein Leben in Händen und hast es mir nicht genommen.   
Doch wieso tatest du das? Konntest du etwa in meine Seele sehen? Hast du gesehen, das aus mir doch vielleicht noch   
ein Guter werden könnte?   
Und du hattest recht, jetzt bin ich auf eurer Seite, doch habe ich mich nie bei dir bedankt. Nie ...  
  
~~*~~  
"Drachen sollen fliegen" war dein Lieblingslied  
und in jener Nacht hast du es wahr gemacht  
und bist losgeflogen,  
ganz ohne Flügel aus dem dreizehnten Stock.  
~~*~~  
  
Wieso tut mein Herz so weh? Ich glaube, es zerspringt gleich vor Schmerz, es ist etwas passiert, da bin ich mir   
sicher, doch was?  
Ich greife mit meiner Seele hinaus, um deine Aura zu suchen, um dich zu finden. Jedoch spüre ich nur eine kleine   
Aura, die am verlöschen ist. Sie fühlt sich an wie deine, doch hat sie ihre Wärme verloren, in der ich so oft Zuflucht   
gesucht habe. Die Umrisse deiner Aura fangen an zu verschwinden. Was ist passiert? Langsam wird mir klar, was   
du getan hast, und es durchfährt mich wie ein Schock, das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich bin wie gelähmt und hänge   
mitten in der Luft. Wieso? Wieso nur? "KAKAROTT ..." Mein Schrei hallt weit und wird doch von niemandem   
gehört. Mein Herz will zerspringen, warum hast du das getan? Ich fliege wie von allein zu dir, und sehe schon von   
weitem ein, das es zu spät ist ... viel zu spät. Die Umrisse deines Körpers werden klarer und verschwimmen sofort   
wieder vom meinen Augen. Ich will einfach nicht wahrhaben, was du getan hast. Wie konntest du mir das antun?   
Dein Körper liegt regungslos vor einem hohen Haus, niemand kümmert sich um dich, niemand...  
Alle gehen einfach um dich herum, für sie bist du nichts, gar nichts. Die Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter, ich   
spüre, wie sie ihre salzigen Bahnen über mein Gesicht ziehen und sich dann im Fallen auflösen. Meine Schritte   
verlangsamen sich, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, stehe ich vor dir und will dich selbst nicht ansehen. Zu groß ist der   
Schmerz, den du ausgelöst hast, bestimmt unbeabsichtigt. Ein kleines, leicht belustigtes Lächeln huscht über mein   
Gesicht, doch im selben Moment weicht es auch schon wieder dem traurigen Blick. Du tust nie etwas extra, dein   
Herz ist so rein, so weiß, wie meines nie werden könnte, zu viele Leben habe ich auf dem Gewissen. Aber warum   
hast du das getan ...  
  
~~*~~  
Du hast dein Ende selbst gewählt.  
Hast dich mit Leben so gequält.  
Doch war das fair?  
War das nicht feige?  
Du gibst keinem mehr ne Chance.  
Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt,  
erst dann verliert die Welt  
den Mut für dich,  
ich wünsch dir trotzdem alles Gute  
da wo du jetzt bist.  
~~*~~  
  
Dein Körper ist so leicht, wie ich es mir nicht vorgestellt habe, leicht wie eine Feder. Ich könnte dich so weit tragen   
wie du willst, das hätte ich auch schon früher tun können, aber ich habe es dir nie gesagt...  
Meine Tränen tropfen langsam auf deinen orangen Gii. Nein nicht orange, sondern blutrot und feucht. Ich bin zu   
weich geworden, jetzt weine ich sogar schon, wie erbärmlich, doch tut es so gut, es ist befreiend. Ich weiß, das es   
alles meine Schuld ist, meine ganz allein ...  
Ich hätte es dir zeigen sollen, hätte meinen Stolz vergessen sollen, wieso verstehst du es nicht? Wieso verstehst du   
nicht, wie ich fühle? Oder willst du es etwa nicht sehen? Darüber habe ich mir nie Gehdanken gemacht ... ich wußte   
nicht wirklich, was du dachtest ... oder was du für mich empfindest. Das wird mir gerade klar, jetzt, wo du in meinen   
Armen liegst und jedes Fünkchen Leben aus dir gewichen ist. Jetzt wo es zu spät ist, zu spät für alle Zeit. Warum   
hast du es mir nie gesagt? Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich hassen, genauso wie deine "Freunde"? Dein Herz hat   
bestimmt geglaubt, du wärst zu nichts mehr nütze, hast gedacht niemand braucht sich mehr. Und hast so jemand   
verletzt, obwohl du es noch nicht einmal wolltest ... mich. Doch bin ich selber schuld, ja ich selber...  
  
~~*~~  
Du warst für jeden Pfeil schutzloses Ziel  
Für diese Welt zu viel Gefühl.  
Was war der letzte Trick zumal der letzte Schritt  
Hat dich der Todesrausch verführt.  
~~*~~  
  
Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, vielleicht hättest du es dann nicht getan, vielleicht wärest du dann   
nicht geflogen ... ohne Flügel. Und nur wegen mir...  
Selbst jetzt bist du noch wunderschön, ein weißer Engel, zu Boden gefallen. Deine onyx-farbenden Augen sehen so   
gebrochen aus, und es schmerzt mich, wenn ich in sie hinein sehe und nur Tod finde. Deine tiefschwarzen Haare   
bewegen sich leicht im Wind und selbst dein Gesicht strahlt immer noch eine gewisse Wärme aus, die ich so sehr an   
dir liebe. Und es lässt mich wieder traurig werden, denn ich weiß, das ich diese Wärme nie wieder spüren werde.   
Selbst wenn ich dir folgen würde, könnte ich dich nicht wieder sehen, nie wieder ...  
Du bist so rein, der strahlend helle Engel, badend im Licht des Himmels, wo würde ich da stehen, ich komme in die   
Hölle, das weiß ich längst, denn ich habe zuvor zu viele Leben verlöschen lassen. Aber warum musste dann auch   
noch deins dahinschwinden? Was habe ich getan um so gestraft zu werden? Womit habe ich das verdient? Wieso   
wurde mir das Liebste auf der Welt genommen? Das Wichtigste, was ich noch hatte ... und der einzige Freund.  
Ja, der einzige Freund, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ... Bulma war nur auf das eine aus, und die anderen   
Mitstreiter, die dich verließen, mochten mich sowieso nicht ... nun vielleicht dein Sohn ... doch selbst das glaube ich   
nicht. Und mein Sohn auch nicht. Mein bitteres Lachen hallt über die stille Ebene und scheint mich selbst zu   
verhöhnen.  
Warum hast du mir das angetan? Meine Tränen wollen und wollen nicht aufhören und benetzen immer weiter mein   
Gesicht und perlen dann auf dein wunderschönes Antlitz hinab. Es sieht aus, als würdest du rote Tränen vergießen.   
Was habe ich nur getan? Du musstest leiden, obwohl mir dieses Leid zugestanden hätte. Ich hätte dich davor   
schützen müssen, doch ich tat es nicht. Zu groß war mein Stolz, meiner dummer Stolz an den ich mich doch so   
geklammert habe. Er war alles, was mir noch von Vegeta-sei übriggeblieben ist und er hat mir mein Leben zerstört,   
ich war blind vor Hass auf ich, nur weil du immer stärker warst. Immer und immer wieder besiegtest du mich, immer   
wieder brachst du meinen Stolz. Meine Liebe war stärker, doch nicht stark genug, ich konnte dich nicht retten, deine   
Seele nicht verteidigen. Und deshalb habe ich dein Leben auf dem Gewissen, was habe ich nur getan? Erschöpft   
sinke ich vor dir auf die Knie und starre schuldbewußt zu boden. Bitte verzeih mir, bitte ...  
  
~~*~~  
Das du der Anwort schuldig bleibst   
Und so die Trauer nie vertreibst  
Ist rücksichtslos und tut genau den Falschen  
Die dich brauchten.  
~~*~~  
  
Natürlich verzeihe ich dir ...  
Deine Stimme, sie durchdringt mich, durchflutet mein Herz mit Wärme, sie ist leise und weit entfernt und doch ist   
sie da. Ertönt rein, mein Blick erhellt sich. Mein Herz ist so warm, es fühlt sich so unglaublich schön an. Du blickst   
mich an, mit deinen herrlichen schwarzen Augen, aber sie sind so leer, so leblos. Und doch ein winziges Fünkchen   
Leben sehe ich und es macht mich glücklich und traurig zugleich. Denn ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht erretten, du   
hast es so gewählt. Aber warum? Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, an dem meine Tränen   
ununterbrochen hinunter laufen. Du siehst so traurig aus und zugleich so froh, du hebst die Hand und wischt langsam   
die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. Sie ist so kalt. Was habe ich nur angerichtet, das du so leiden musst. Warum   
lächelst du? Du siehst so glücklich aus, so sorgenfrei, obwohl ich dir doch solche Schmerzen zubereitet habe ... ich   
ganz allein. Du lächelst mich einfach an, so freundlich, als wärest du nie betrübt gewesen. Du strahlst so eine   
himmlische Wärme aus, die mich umfängt, es scheint als könnte dieser Moment nie enden, als solle er ewig dauern.   
Doch dies ist nur Schein, das weiß ich selbst, denn du wirst gehen, nichts wird dich mehr aufhalten können ... nichts.   
Denn du hast deinen Lebenswillen verloren. Selbst ich kann ihn dir nicht mehr wieder gegeben ... denn du willst ihn   
nicht mehr. Du willst also wirklich gehen ...  
  
~~*~~  
Weh. Zu spät um dir zu zeigen  
was du hier versäumst, wie man Hoffnung träumt  
Kannst du dir denn verzeihn?  
Ich wollte keine Drachen fallen sondern steigen sehn.  
~~*~~  
  
Willst du mich wirklich verlassen? Jetzt, wo ich dich so gebraucht hätte, willst du mich verlassen. Wieso tust du mir   
so weh? Wieso nur? Es schmerzt mich so, wenn ich dich so gebrochen sehe. Was hast du bloß gedacht? Wieso   
denkst du, das dich keiner mehr liebt, das du wertlos wärest. Wie kannst du so was denken? Du hast deine   
Hoffnungen, deine ganzen Träume aufgegeben. Nur wegen dieser dummen Erdenfrau, nur wegen ihr hast du dein   
Leben weggeworfen und damit auch meins zerstört, ohne das du es wolltest.   
Dein Lächeln ist so freundlich, so warm. Wieso lächelst du mich an? Ich bin doch nichts als ein Gegner für dich, und   
nie ein Freund.   
Deine Hand fällt, die kalte Wärme erlischt in deiner Hand. Du darfst nicht gehen, ich wollte dir doch noch etwa   
sagen, etwas was mir so wichtig ist. Du kannst jetzt noch nicht gehen, hörst du? Geh nicht. Meine Hand umschließt   
deine, Schmerz durchfährt mich, als ich diese Kälte spüre, diese Leere. Du darfst nicht gehen. Die Tränen rinnen   
wieder meine Wangen hinunter, und hinunter auf dein Gesicht. Ich ... ich brauch dich, verlass mich nicht, du bist   
doch das Wichtigste, das ich habe. Du schaust mich aber immer noch aus leeren Augen an, es ist zu spät. Nein,   
warte, bleib hier, bitte ... Bitte verlass mich nicht. Meine Worte verfliegen in der in der Leere der Luft Sie erreichen   
dich nicht, kannst sie nicht hören. Oder vernimmst du sie doch? Hörst du, wie ich meinen Stolz vergesse und dich   
anflehe? Bitte geh nicht ... ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben.  
Deine Stimme ist leise und sehr weit entfernt, sie verlässt mich. Das Leben verlässt dich und du hältst es nicht auf.   
Warum willst du das? Warum willst du mich verlassen? Willst du mir so weh tun? Hasst du mich so sehr? Du hast es   
wohl wirklich nie gesehen, was ich für dich empfinde, nicht wahr?  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht kurz über mein Gesicht. Es stimmt doch, habe ich nicht recht? Meine Augen sind vor   
Trauer und Wut mit Tränen verschleiert, ich kann nicht klar sehen. Doch sehe ich, wie du leicht den Kopf schüttelst.   
Deine Stimme erklingt mir so nah und doch so weit entfernt. Das ist nicht wahr. Es ist vorbei. Ich wollte es so ... und   
es ist besser für dich. Mein Leben ist sinnlos. Ich habe alles verloren... alles und selbst jetzt, bin ich glücklich ....   
glücklich dich zu sehen. Aber ich will nicht mehr ... ich will gehen ... bitte lass mich gehen ... von dieser verdammten   
Welt. Ich will dich nicht verletzten ... aber lass mich bitte gehen ... mein Prinz ... Ich ... liebe ... dich .......  
Dann sinkst du zurück und auch das letzte Leben weicht aus dir hinaus. Erstarrt sehe ich auf deinen nun leblosen   
Körper. Das kann nicht wahr sein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Nein, NEIN, NEEEIIN. KAKAROOOTT. Vor Wut und   
Schmerz hämmere ich mit geballten Fäusten auf deinen Brustkorb, der sich vor wenigen Sekunden zum Letzten mal   
gefüllt hat, um dann deinen allerletzten Atemzug in diesem Leben zu tun. WIESO TUST DU DAS? Meine Schreie   
hallen über das Land und verlieren sich in der Stille. WIESO? ICH WOLLTE DIR DOCH NOCH ETWAS SAGEN,   
noch etwas sagen ... Schluchzend sinkt mein Kopf auf deine Brust. Deine Augen sind nun endgültig leer, hast mich   
nun völlig verlassen. Die Wärme erlischt, ich klammere mich an sie, doch sie geht. Genau wie du, du bist gegangen   
aus diesem Leben, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen, um zu verstehen, das du nicht alleine bist. Du bist jetzt frei wie ein   
Vogel. Ohne Sorgen. Hast du wirklich aufgehört zu träumen? Hast du deine Hoffnung verschwinden lassen? Du bist   
doch so wichtig, so wichtig für mich, ich liebe dich doch auch ...  
  
~~*~~  
Du hast dein Ende selbst gewählt  
Hast dich mit Leben nur gequält  
Doch war das fair?  
War das nicht feige?  
Du gibt's keinem mehr ne Chance.  
Erst wenn dein letzter Vorhang fällt,  
erst dann verliert die Welt  
den Mut für dich.  
Ich wünsch dir trotzdem alles Gute  
Da wo du jetzt bist.  
~~*~~  
  
ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH AUCH.  
Mein Herz will zerspringen, der Schmerz durchfließt jede meiner Adern und brennt wie heißes Eisen auf meiner   
Haut. Nein ... das kann nicht sein. Wieso bist du gegangen? Meine Schluchzer versickern in deinem Gii und ich   
spüre, wie ich zerbreche. Zerbreche an dem Schmerz, der mich zu ersticken droht. Was soll ich denn tun? Was soll   
ich bloß tun? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Ich liebe dich doch auch ...  
Ein leichter Wind kommt auf, er fühlt sich so warm an, so warm wie du. Diese Wärme, sie beruhigt mich, meine   
Hände entkrampfen sich und liegen nun flach auf deinem Brustkorb. Warum? Mein Atem, zuvor stockend und   
unregelmäßig, beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Immer wieder werde ich von Wellen der Trauer geschüttelt. Ich will   
immer noch nicht glauben, das du nicht mehr da bist, das du mich einfach zurückgelassen hast. Eine Welt ohne dich,   
die gibt es nicht. Niemals. Ohne dich will ich nicht leben. WARUM HAST DU MICH VERLASSEN? WARUM?   
SAG ES MIR! ZUM TEUFEL, SO SAG ES MIR DOCH ... sag es mir ... bitte ...  
Der Wind wird so warm, er scheint zu flüstern, deine Stimme ist so warm, so schön. Sie flüstert in mein Ohr, gibt   
mir Mut, tröstet mich. Deine Stimme erfüllt mein Herz mit Wärme und Trauer zugleich, denn das, was du mir sagst,   
ist so schön und traurig. Ich höre deine Worte in meinem Herzen, ich liebe dich, Vegeta, ich liebe dich .... Aber bitte   
versteh ... versteh, das ich nicht mehr bleiben konnte .... Ich soll es verstehen? DU hast mich hier zurückgelassen, ich   
will dir folgen, Kakarott, ich will bei dir sein, wieso erlaubst du es mir nicht? Warum erlaubst du es mir nicht?   
Gönnst du es mir denn nicht? Lass mich zu dir, ich will bei dir sein, ich wünsche es mir, mehr als alles andere in   
dieser verdammten Welt. Bleibe hier, sie werden dich brachen, du musst es ihnen erklären, vielleicht ... verstehen sie   
ja dann ...  
Ja, vielleicht verstehen sie dann, was sie dir angetan haben. Aber warum gerade jetzt? Ich habe dir gerade die   
schwierigsten Wörter in meinem ganzen Leben gesagt und du ... gehst einfach. Gerade jetzt...wo ich doch so   
brauche. WARUM? SAG ES MIR. Deine Stimme hört sich so traurig an, so voller Schmerz. Vegeta ... es ist einfach   
zuviel, zuviel... versteh micht bitte ... irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder ... irgendwann .... Und dann verschwindet   
deine Stimme, sie löst sich einfach so auf, als wäre sie nie dagewesen, niemals.... Ich spüre unsichtbare Hände, eine   
unsichtbare Wäre eines starken Körpers, deines Körpers. Ich weiß wo du jetzt bist, nocheinmal durfte ich dich   
spüren, ein letztes Mal deine Wärme fühlen. Und dann verlässt auch diese Gefühl mich... jetzt bin ich alleine in einer   
kalten, gefühlslosen Welt.  
~~*~~  
Noch ein Leben,  
Noch ein Leben,  
Noch ein Leben mit einer fairen Chance  
  
Noch ein Leben,  
Noch ein Leben,  
Noch ein Leben doch du hast nur eine Chance...  
~~*~~  
  
Ich werde dir folgen .. irgendwann ...  
  
Dann sank Vegeta auf den Oberkörper seines Geliebten und schloß müde die Augen, in dem hellen Schein der Sonne   
sah man zwei Paar schneeweißer Fügel aufblitzen, die sich langsam auflösten und die Federn schwebten zum   
Himmel. Hier in einer gefühlskalten Welt gab es zwei Wesen, die sich liebten und nun gemeinsam gegangen waren,   
um frei zu sein und fliegen zu können wie Vögel. Jetzt waren die beiden letzten vollblütigen Sayjajinns aus diesem   
Universum verschwunden, gemeinsam. Keiner würde sie mehr stören in ihrer tiefen Ruhe, so gingen sie ... für immer   
...  
  
*~~*Owari*~~* 


End file.
